Especial 7 para la mesa 11
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene sufrirá en algún momento con los pecados capitales, los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son la excepción. Cómo afectara cada pecado a los personajes? para Retos a la carta Supuestamente graciosos
1. Pereza

_*Ramna ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi*_

**Especial 7 para la mesa 11**

**Autor: **AndreKimiko

**Fandom: **Ranma ½

**Claim: **Grupo

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Reto: **#7 Pereza

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Título de la historia: **_Kasumi la perezosa. _

El suave viento entra por la venta que habías dejado abierta la noche anterior. Mueve las cortinas y deja que unos pocos rayos del sol, que ya estaba empezando a salir, entraran a tu cuarto. No llegaron a despertarte pero empezaste a sentir un inusual calor que te estaba incomodando. Te diste media vuelta y te quitaste un poco la cobija. El despertador sonó. Te despertaba de ese mundo de perfecto de tus sueños. Sin ver tocaste todo lo que había en tu mesita de noche hasta hallar el botón que lo apagaba.

Abriste tus hermosos ojos cafés lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarte a la luz de un nuevo día. Después de un rato empiezas a tomar conciencia de lo que pasa. Tienes que levantarte, vestirte e ir a hacer el desayuno. Lo normal, después lavar los platos, limpiar, planchar y lavar la ropa. Además ocupas salir a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo ¡y devolverle el libro que le pediste prestado al Doctor Tofu hace una semana! Te sonrojas un poco cuando piensas en esto. Si hoy tienes que hacer muchas cosas. Estás acostumbrada a esta rutina, no te molesta en lo absoluto, más bien de cierta manera te agrada. Es el papel que tienes en esta familia. Nabiki trae el dinero –aunque venda fotos de Akane y Ranma para eso– Akane va a ser la que va a seguir con el dojo, Ranma su prometido, el tío Genma trabaja con el doctor y tu papá… pues… él es el papá. Por eso no te molesta el hacer todo el trabajo doméstico de la casa.

¡Pero hoy! Quisieras quedarte en cama todo el día y no poner los pies en el piso ni por un segundo, porque sabes que en el momento que lo hagas vas a tener que levantarte y hacer todo el trabajo. Ahora solo quieres dormir un poco más, quedarte bajo tus cobijas en tu cómoda cama, e imaginar que el despertador nunca sonó. Y eso haces, te cierras tus ojos, te cobijas hasta la nariz y te pones en una posición cómoda. Cinco minutos más no harán mucho daño, porque todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener pereza alguna vez en la vida. Hasta tú Kasumi ¿no es cierto?

**Bien ahora explico xD Después de desaparecer de y del foro de Ranma vuelvo con esto drabbles de los 7 pecados capitales para "Retos a la carta". El primero fue "pereza" porque cuando lo leí de inmediato pensé en Kasumi ya que me parecía imposible que nunca tuviera pereza así que**** voila****! Trate de hacer una Kasumi recién despierta que no se quisiera levantar –como yo a veces xD- El problema fue que cuando se me vino este drabble a la mente tuve mucha pereza de escribirlo entonces esta es como la quinta versión xD **

**Reviews? :D **

**PD. Adivinan de donde vino el nombre? **


	2. Codicia

_*Ramna ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi*_

**Especial 7 para la mesa 11**

**Autor: **AndreKimiko

**Fandom: **Ranma ½

**Claim: **Grupo

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Reto: **#5 Codicia

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Título de la historia: **_Hapossai el codicioso _

Estás sentado fumando en completo silencio en tu cuarto. Miras detenidamente, analizando todo lo que hay dentro de él. Solo hay una palabra para describir lo que sientes cuando ves ese paisaje _"hermoso". _Si es simplemente hermoso, hay prendas íntimas de mujer por todos lados, clasificadas según el más fino criterio, el tuyo. Tienes todo lo que cualquier mujer, y otro hombre pervertido como tú, podrían desear, de todos colores, formas y tamaños; sostenes con encajes, sin encajes, cruzados y strapples; tienes tangas, cacheteros, hilos ¡Todo!

Pero no te es suficiente. No tienes suficiente. No te basta el hecho de tener 19 pilas de ropa íntima de un metro y media cada una por todo tu cuarto o las guirnaldas de sostenes y tangas por todo el techo de tu cuarto. Sabes que no tienes ni una millonésima parte de toda la prendas que hay en el mundo ¡Las ocupas! No te sientes nada si no tienes tu ropa interior.

Por esos no vas a parar de ponerte tu máscara y salir a robas en la noche ropa, no vas a dejar de hacer viajes por más tesoros, no vas a parar de revisar los cajones de las hermanas Tendo hasta que seas polvo. Porque tu meta es algo simple. Debes todas y cada una de las prendas íntimas del mundo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

**Este es más pequeñito pero me gusto. Cuando vi ese pecado igual mi cerebro dijo "Viejo verde-ropa interior" entonces aquí esta. Me he divertido haciéndolo. **

**Reviews? :D**

**PD. Pueden adivinar con cual personaje voy a hacer cada pecado? **


	3. Envidia

_*Ramna ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi*_

**Especial 7 para la mesa 11**

**Autor: **AndreKimiko

**Fandom: **Ranma ½

**Claim: **Grupo

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Reto: **#4 Envidia

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Título de la historia: **_Ryoga y su envidia_

Podrás ser muchas cosas, perdido, desconcentrado, perdido, enamorado, cerdo, perdido, rabioso, ¿Ya dije perdido? pero envidioso ¡nunca! Y es que nunca en tu vida has sabido lo que es la envidia. Es un término que si acaso sabes lo que significa.

Pero con lo poco que sabes te es suficiente para entender que en este momento te mueres de envidia. Mueres de envidia por ser la persona que recibe esa sonrisa, la persona que la tiene entre sus brazos, la persona que ella ama. Si quieres ser él.

No es fácil ponerte en este tipo de estado, desde chiquito agradeces lo que tienes y has logrado que ese "monstro de los ojos verdes" no te invadiera, pero hay una persona… no mejor dicho dos personas, que te ponen en ese estado, en el que aprietas tus puños hasta que se ponen blancos y rechinas tu dientes para no abalanzarte sobre ellos dos para separarlos.

El primero de esas dos personas es el idiota de Ranma Saotome que logra todo lo quiere y tiene todas las mujeres que quiere y no quiere, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en ello. Es la única persona que en realidad te puede hacer frente y vencerte en todo, hasta en ganarse su corazón. Y luego ella, la diosa de los ojos cafés al igual que sus largos cabellos, a quien esa niñita sostiene en este momento en sus brazos, en un abrazo protector que ella recibe con mucho cariño. Sabes que si fuera por ella nunca se separaría de él.

Si, te mueres de envidia de ser Ranma Saotome, porque esa niñita es la única que puede ver el lado dócil de Ukio Kounji, él único que puede tratarla como lo hace, él único que recibe su amor, él único que puede hacerla sufrir y aún así ella siempre está allí para él. … Suspiras.

Mueres de envidia, quieres ser Ranma Saotome, pero no por sus técnicas, por su familia ni por su sentido de orientación, sino, para compartir momentos como esos con Ukio…

**Ya van 3 y faltan solo 4! En primer lugar quiero agradecer a **_Tsukire, ElisaAckles _**y **_Xocolatl _**por sus reviews! Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora vamos con lo de capitulo… emmm… Este si debo aceptar que me costó un poco, no sabía con quien hacerlo o como pero al final me salió esta idea. Ustedes sabrán decirme como quedo ^^ Pero espero que les haya gustado. **


	4. Gula

_*Ramna ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi*_

**Especial 7 para la mesa 11**

**#2 Gula**

El por qué come

Nunca te habías puesto a pensar verdaderamente en eso. Siempre hubo un porque muy fácil que salía automáticamente de tu boca, sin razonarlo, como si vinieras ya programado para decir eso, pero si lo piensas son excusas que da todo el mundo:

"Soy un niño y ocupo comer para crecer grande y fuerte." Dijiste recién aprendiste a hablar.

"Soy un adolecente y quemo muchas calorías por lo que ocupo recuperarlas, no va a pasar nada." A todos aquellos mayores que te advertían a esta edad que serías gordo.

"Estoy en entrenamiento y ocupo mantenerme alimentado." A tu amigo Soun cuando le robabas la comida –Aunque normalmente él terminaba ganando ya que los dos estaban en el mismo entrenamiento–

"Mantener a un hijo es un trabajo muy pesado por lo que ocupo energía." A todo aquel que renegaba cuando entrenabas a Ranma de pequeño.

Si, así es… siempre habías tenido una excusa para cuando alguien te reclamaba de que comías de una manera exagerada y que ibas a dejar a Japón sin comida, pero en este momento tu mente estaba en blanco. Pensabas y pensabas y no se te ocurría nada.

Ya eras un adulto hecho y derecho por lo que las primeras dos se te cancelaban, tu entrenamiento lo terminaste hace años entonces tampoco valía, y tu hijo tenía ya diez y seis años y lo habías enseñado a cuidarse solo por lo que no te necesitaba. Entonces… ¿Cuál podría ser tu nueva excusa? No había ninguna razón válida que te defendiera esta vez, de todas las excusas del libro ya todas las habías dicho o simplemente no se aplicaban a caso. Era imposible, ¡no había un por qué!

-¿Y?- Insistió tu hijo mientras te veía inquiridoramente. Te había preguntado el porqué comías hace ya un rato y nada venía a tu mente. "Por hambre" era una excusa estúpida, "tristeza" tampoco lo iba a creer, "un habito" menos, "tengo una enfermedad que me obliga a comer más de lo normal" iba a significar un golpe, "Estar sin tú mamá tan años me dejo un vacío que debo llenar" ¿entonces porque huiste de ella cuando reapareció? Tampoco servía. Solo existía una excusa…

"_¡Soy tu padre no te tengo que dar explicaciones!" _Pusiste en un cartel mientras tirabas el balde, que hace dos segundos contenía agua fría, a un lado. Ranma te miró con una gota en su cabeza y luego de un golpe te mando a volar. Caíste a un lado de un restaurante y oliste ese hermoso aroma de okonomiyaki recién hecho. No pudiste evitarlo, entraste y comiste uno, ni dos, en realidad no sabes cuantos comiste, perdiste la cuenta porque te abandonaste a la tarea de disfrutar esa comida.

Y es que la verdad del porqué comes tanto es tan simple y estúpida que no quisiste decirla. Sentías que era más fácil decir cualquier cosa excepto eso. No debería avergonzarte, no debes ser la única persona que le pase eso pero prefieres no decirlo. Algún día deberás aceptarlo y vivir tranquilos, hasta entonces lo mantendrías en secreto. Nunca dirías que la razón por la que comes es nada más, ni nada menos que porque…

_Simplemente amas comer. _

***Se oculta atrás de un gran mueble totalmente apenada* Los siento mucho! Se que he tardado milenios en publicar este capitulo y que tampoco es tan genial como para justificarlo pero estaba en semana de exámenes (que en realidad duro 3 semana ¬¬) y termine la semana pasado pero tuve ciertos problemas. Lo siento mucho T.T **

**Ahora el capitulo; Genma ama comer, así de simple. Debo aceptar que tuve una lucha interna con este pecado porque estaba indecisa entre dos personajes Ranma y Genma, y es que los dos podrían comer todo el día sin parar xD Y? Como estuvo? **

**Lo suficientemente bueno/malo para dejarme un review en el botoncito que solía ser morado (y perdonarme el super atraso?) ? :D **


End file.
